pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden City
At 37 days old, the nation of The Golden City is a tiny country, with a population of 9,928,516 people. The Philosopher King, buzzboygt, has pushed the nation forward in a direction favoring economy. The majority of the people in The Golden City are of Republican ethnicity and practice Christianity. The Golden City has a market economy, and its citizens pay extremely high taxes. The government of The Golden City is very concerned with the happiness of its citizens. They enjoy freedom of speech, along with other fundamental rights. A Pre-History of The Golden City has been around for a LONG time. There have been three versions of the Golden City in plurality, though many spin-offs have occurred (Boston, MA for example). Plato's Golden City The Golden City (also known as the Kallipolis or Καλλίπολις) was first established by Plato's third son as the fulfillment of Plato's Republic. The lower class lives in capitalism while the upper class lives in a commune. The Guardian class fought with the same weapons, even into the Roman period of gun craft (also called iron fire). After a while, the city was over run by the Romans. They took our philosopher and perverted it into craziness and created an early version of Freudian psychology to give themselves an excuse to sleep with their female relatives. The Second Golden City of Marcus The philosopher kings did not give up, however, so they ran away from the evil Romans and set up the Golden City part II (bringing about the motto,this time, we have guns). The 34th Philosopher King, Marcus the Wise, set up a new utopia located deep in the German wilderness. It was thought that the city would be safe from the heathens of Rome. They continued to practice the mythology of Plato at the beginning of this era, by soon converted to Christianity after Augustine showed them how Jesus was a Platonist. For his noble work, the Pope gave him the title of Saint because it brought peace between the Philosophers and the Christians. The Philosopher then became Christians and began to prove how every philosopher is in fact a Christian. The Enlightenment started to turn away from the practice in the 17th and 18th centuries, but Nietzsche messed their work all up in the 19th century. The Philosopher Kings were conquered again by Hitler because his troops used drugs which allowed them to be pseudo-Guardians. The philosopher kings escaped, however, and where able to set up this city - safely placed in the American backwoods west. Idaho is very nice any how. of Idaho The Ninetieth Philosopher King, George the Immigrant, traveled with fifty other Philosopher kings, seventy-five Guardians, and 100 Irishmen to Idaho to set up the next Golden City. The journey was long and hard, but once they reached the land that they legally purchased it was given to the Chinese. After a series of bloody skirmishes, leading to the death of Philosopher King George, the next philosopher king, buzzboygt, worked our a deal with the Chinese and American governments. Construction began on the City of Athens the next day. The Rise of On June 13, 2012 The Golden City was declared an active, recognized government in the world. Buzzboygt, the 91st Philosopher King, ruled the country as the head of the Philosopher Oligarchy. They joined the The Royal Society in order to ensure the defense of the small nation. Due to his great wisdom, buzzboygt was named the first Duke of Finances, and became an active representative of the government. The city began to prosper. In Athens, buzzboygt commissioned the first Philosopher library on June 20, 2012. It was called "The Platonic Library" and carried all of the dialogues of Plato, the works of the middle, late, and neo-Platonists, the other works of Philosophy, the works of the sciences, the religious texts of all of the major religions, and the histories of the city. As custom, the Platonic Library is open to only Philosopher Kings and Guardians. The works are considered to complex and to important for the hoi poloi to understand or appreciate. Soon after finishing the internal improvements, buzzboygt realized that the foreign situation was a mess. The alliance of nations they had joined, The Royal Society, was not living up to the claims. The leadership was inactive, and the alliance didn't seem to have its membership in mind when deciding to make war or peace. He began talking with Ptolemy, who also was a national leader within the alliance, about starting a Polis of nations. On June 28, they separated from the Royal Society and started The Polis. The Building of Berlin War with Sasha Grey The Rise of Rome and Paris Category: The Golden City Category: Nation Category:Deleted_Nations Category:Nations